


Origin Story

by Snibbert



Series: Peppa and Eddie [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Pigs, Stripper Peppa Pig, Strippers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: Origin story for the beginning of Eddie and Peppa's relationship.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Peppa Pig
Series: Peppa and Eddie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no idea how strippers work I just wanted to make this uncomfortable as I could. I also wrote this on Minecraft when my life was a mess so man, I don't know either.

It’s been a long time since I’ve had some fun.

Strippers are fairly good this time of night, I should know. I used to order them all the time.

I’m out with some friends that I don’t really like. I’m not really concerned with kindness anymore.

I put my phone down and smile at a joke one of the people at the far end of the table said. This is getting tiring.

Thirty minutes go by and the stripper hasn’t shown up. I sigh and put my head into my hands. This is getting old.

There’s a knock on the door and I straighten in my seat. Finally.

One of the guys opens the door and the stripper comes which, wow. I wasn’t expecting that.

Standing there is a seven foot tall pig wearing a sexy red dress. I lean forward a bit, partly because of shock and partly because of something going on in the nether regions.

“Which one of you boys called in?” she asks and they all look at me. I sit up a bit straighter.

“Well, you’re lucky, aren’t you?” she strides over to me and grabs ahold of my chair. “This is going to be fun.” She smiles at me and I take a deep breath.

Someone turns on some music and she starts to dance on my lap, occasionally ripping off a piece of clothing.

I sit there, questioning my life choices. There’s a seven foot tall pig giving me a lap dance and… I’m enjoying it?

When she’s finally done she turns to me and slips me a piece of paper, then she leaves.

I look at it when I get back to the hotel room that I’m staying in. It’s her phone and hotel room number. I smile at myself and go hunting for the room.

She’s staying in the same hotel which is convenient.

When I get there I hesitate. Is this what I want?

I knock on the door and she opens it, a thin nightgown on and I can see everything.

“Hi,” she gestures for me to come in and I walk into the room.

“I’m Peppa, by the way.” she walks over to the bed and sits down. She’s really intimidating now that I think about it.

“Eddie,” I smile at her and she smiles back. This is going to be better than her stripping.

She grabs me and pulls me down and kisses me. I moan into the kiss as she reaches down into my pants.

I can tell from the way that she comes at me again and again, I can tell this is going to be one hEcK of a night.

**Author's Note:**

> It just...
> 
> happened.


End file.
